Surprise, Surprise
by Girl-Boy-Whatever
Summary: Jason has a plan, and he's not going to tell Peter... yet. User name changed from Camera Girl 26 to Girl-Boy-Whatever


Summary: Jason has a plan, and he's not going to tell Peter... yet.

Disclaimer: I didn't own it when I wrote my last fanfiction, nothing has changed. I don't own the song either.

**Surprise, Surprise**

We were sitting in History, watching some documentary about ancient cities that we were probably supposed to be taking notes on, but nobody was. The volume was turned up unnaturally loud, as if they thought we would pay attention if we could hear it better, all it really did was allow people to whisper a little louder and be a little less discreet when they turned their chairs around. Strangely enough I was actually watching the movie, boring as it was. That is, until a folded piece of paper was slipped onto my desk. I glanced at Jason who was staring intently at the screen, but I could tell that he was also trying to suppress a grin. I let out a smile of my own and unfolded the paper.

_"What are you doing tonight?" _

I giggled and pulled out a pen, scribbling a response and passing it back, _"I don't have any plans." _I tuned back to the movie, doing my best to avoid looking at Jason, but in the end it was a futile attempt and I ended up staring at him out of the corner of my eye. He slipped the note back to my desk and I grabbed it almost before he'd taken his hand away.

_"I can change that." _I could almost hear the half whispered edge his voice would have if we had actually been speaking during this conversation.

_"Is that so?"_

_"It is. I've planed something special." _I swear I was blushing when I read that. I looked at him, seeking some kind of confirmation to tell me he wasn't playing with my mind, but he was fully focused on the movie and wouldn't turn to look back at me.

I therefore had no choice but to continue our in class flirtation by writing back,_ "What is it?"_

_"A surprise."_

_"I like surprises." _

He grinned before writing back, _"I know you do."_

_"What time should we meet?" _I was starting to get jittery, the excitement was building up as if we were really planing a date instead of passing notes about something that Jason had planned on his own. Just then, the bell rang and he hadn't gotten a chance to give the paper back to me. I figured I would just have to wait because the lights were being turned on and everyone was hurriedly packing up so they could go to lunch. We were soon joined by Lucas, Matt, Tanya and Ivy, and our private bubble expanded and popped at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Come on guys, we were late yesterday and all the decent food was almost gone. I say we don't risk that again," Lucas said, waving us out the door.

"Actually, I lost my math textbook in the huge mess that our room currently is, and Peter promised he'd help me find it before next period. I promise we'll catch up, save us seats," Jason explained, putting on his best apology face.

"Whatever man, good luck. I'll save you a seat, but food you'll have to get yourself," he said shrugging.

"Fine by me." We broke off from the group and rounded the corner. The second we were out of sight he grabbed my hand and quickened his pace, practically running all the way to the room. Somewhere along the line I started to laugh, I started and I couldn't stop. I had no idea what was funny, it was probably just excitement, but for some reason, as I was being forcefully pulled along at a very quick pace, wondering what he had planned, _something _was hilarious.

When we reached the door I was out of breath and Jason was laughing too, still for no obvious reason. I leaned against the wall as he fished the key out of his bag and unlocked the door. Once it was open he pulled me inside and into an intense kiss. It was his turn to lean against the wall, but for a whole new reason. He held me close, keeping one hand on the small of my back and the other resting on the side of my face. It was gentle, and a damn good way to take a break from the craziness that made up a routine school day. We broke apart but didn't move, just stood there, holding each other and smiling. After a few seconds I shook myself out of my kiss induced haze and looked Jason pointedly in the eyes. I still had questions that needed to be answered, "Since when are you a romantic?"

"I've always been a romantic, just never gotten this good an idea," he explained.

"So what time should I be prepared to be on the receiving end of this great idea?"

"I was thinking sometime around ten," Jason grinned, but I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"It's Monday, and I'm exhausted because _someone_ thought it would be a good idea to keep me up till two thirty last night," I glared at him, but I couldn't deny that it had been fun. Still, his secret ventures were sabotaging my plans to go to sleep early.

"Then take a nap this afternoon. I promise I'll wake you up." I let out an exaggerated sigh and decided to resist a little more, just because it was fun, and I might get more special treatment out of it.

"It's not the same. Sleep is one of those things you need to get a lot of all at once, it doesn't work in pieces," I pointed out.

"Peter, are you really going to pass up a chance to get showered in romance just because you wont get your sleep all at once?"

I looked at him sternly. He had me cornered and he knew it, there was nothing left for me to do but give in. I smiled, "No, I'm not."

"Good to know. Now, shall we get back to lunch?" he asked.

"What about that textbook I'm supposed to be helping you find?"

He grinned and unzipped his bag, opening it to reveal said book, "I guess I found it." I laughed and leaned in for one more kiss before pulling the door open and heading to lunch. I think I was smiling for the entire day after that.

I paced the length of the room in a exhausted haze, trying desperately to keep my eyelids from falling shut. It was nine thirty, all I had to do was stay awake for half an hour, after that my state of consciousness was in the hands of Jason and his big surprise. I glanced over at my desk, finished and forgotten geometry homework rested on top of a textbook that was looking more and more like a pillow with every passing second. I eventually figured out that my pacing was doing nothing but waste what energy I had left, so I sat in my desk chair simply to stay semi-vertical. I stared at the wall just to make sure I was keeping my eyes open. I visually traced the tiny cracks in the paint, willing myself to stay upright, just as everything started to fade to black. The next thing I was aware of was a pair of strong hands gripping my shoulders and sliding down to my chest. I smiled and leaned back into his shoulder, pressing my cheek against his. He shifted a bit and kissed my cheek, then the corner of my mouth, then finally, my lips. I lifted an arm to grasp his neck as he turned the chair so that we were facing each other. I marveled at myself, I could barely lift a finger and yet I had the energy to make out. I felt his hands move to my hips and guide me to standing before starting to undo my tie. I giggled and was about ask what happened to the surprise-because I was pretty sure this wasn't it-when I was suddenly turned around, and my eyes were covered with my own tie.

"Jason, what are you doing?"

"I'm blindfolding you," he responded.

"I can tell. why?"

"Welcome to your plans for the evening," he whispered.

I shuddered a bit and let him lead me. His hands rested softly on my shoulders, guiding me in the right direction, making sure I didn't run into a wall or trip over my own feet. I registered leaving the dorm building and was about to ask Jason why, but figured he would just say I'd find out, so I didn't see the point. We entered another building, I couldn't say where, but I guessed that it was one of the academic buildings and had even less an idea of his plans than before. What the hell was so special about empty classrooms that warranted surprise outings? Finally, we stopped, he put my hand on a doorknob, but before he let me turn it he took off the blindfold. The door we were standing in front of led backstage at the auditorium.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"A few weeks ago you told me that Sister Chantelle never locks this door," Jason explained.

"And...?"

"And last year I did tech for the sophomore play, so I know how to work all those little knobs and switches in the booth."

"I know, I was in that play. Where are you going with this?" I was beginning to figure it out, but I still had a lot of confusion to work through.

He pushed the door open and nodded his head for me to go inside. I led him through the disarray that was backstage and onto the relatively small stage overlooking the empty auditorium. It was pretty dark, the only illumination coming from the dim house light. We stopped and I looked out at the rows and rows of unfilled seats. I spent so many afternoons here, helping Sister Chantelle paint sets, or running lines with the freshmen. I knew it like that back of my hand-not that it was that complicated-I loved it, I could be myself. I was gently shaken out of my revere by the hands that still resided on my shoulders.

"Can I have your ipod?" Jason asked, holding out a hand.

I nodded hesitantly and reached into my picket to get it. "Sure, but you know as well as I do that the only decent songs on there are show tunes," I pointed out.

"I also know that some of those show tunes make better love songs than anything you'll find on mine," he said, taking it and walking to the edge of the stage before hopping off and instructing me to stay where I was.

I watched him jog up the aisle to the tech booth, the fate of my evening _and_ my ipod resting in his hands. The door echoed as it clicked open-another thing that Sister Chantelle never locked-and Jason stepped inside. He must have known I was watching him, because the first thing he did was shut off the house light, leaving me in total darkness. I heard a few seconds of feedback from what I could only assume was my ipod being plugged into the speakers, but after that there was silence. I waited with growing impatience, my previous exhaustion completely forgotten. After what was probably the longest twenty seconds of my life, the stage was suddenly bathed in dim, blue light.

I don't think I've ever smiled so idiotically in my life, I must have looked like a toddler who had just been given an entire candy store for their birthday. I stood there, grinning shamelessly as Jason left the booth and walked back towards the stage, one hand hidden behind his back. He didn't stop until he was right in front of me, a slight smirk on his face that showed a sense of triumph as well as a satisfaction with knowing something I didn't. He pulled his hand from behind his back, revealing the small remote that controlled the sound from outside the booth. He hit a button and slipped the remote in his pocket as I listened for the song he had chosen. The volume was low, which made sense considering the circumstances, but it was clear. I closed my eyes and let the familiar music flow over me, mouthing along with the first few lines.

_Where I go, when I go there,_

_No more memory anymore_

"Dance with me." I opened my eyes at the sound of Jason's voice, smiling once again when I registered his suggestion.

I took a step closer and brought my arms up to rest on his shoulders, looking at him as I contemplated a very important detail, "Who leads?"

"I do," he responded almost instantly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm taller. Come on, we've got a song playing," he said, beginning to sway a little to the music. I nodded and rested my forehead against his, closing my eyes again and just letting myself feel. We made our way around in a slow circle, barely moving from our spot at the center of the stage. Our steps were small and precise, never going faster than the music and holding each other as close as possible.

_Where I go when I go there,_

_No more shadows anymore-_

_Only men with golden fins;_

_The rhythm in them, rocking with them, to shore..._

I could feel his breath on my face as we moved. It was comforting, a constant presence that I could focus on. This was our tiny world where only the two of us existed and only the two of us mattered. I wanted to remember this forever, and there was no doubt in my mind that I would. Neither of us would forget this, we would remember, we would reminisce, and maybe, just maybe, we would recreate. In this moment, everything was perfect.

_Where I go when I go there,_

_No more weeping anymore._

_Only in and out your lips;_

_The broken wishes, washing with them, to shore._

He pulled me closer so there was no longer any air between us. We slowed to an almost nonexistent pace, gently rocking back and forth to the music. He leaned in so that his lips brushed mine ever so slightly. I pushed into the kiss, deepening it, not letting it go. I could feel him smiling against my lips, I loved that. I pulled away to look at him and he was still smiling, the colored lighting making his eyes seem to glitter. It was beautiful.

_Touch me-all silent._

_Tell me-please-all is forgiven._

_Consume my wine._

_Consume my mind._

_I'll tell you how, how the winds sigh..._

I let the music consume me again, hanging onto every lyric as tightly as I was holding onto Jason. I felt him shift and lean in so that his cheek was pressed against mine. His breath was hot as it tickled my ear and I almost lost it when I heard him sing along with one of the lines, a whispered melody just for me, "I'll love you right..." I've never been able to figure out what trick of fate caused him to fall for _me,_ and whatever it was I will be eternally grateful for it. I never even knew it was possible to be so in love, especially with everything that had been drilled into my head since before I knew what it meant, but I was really and truly in love, and that wasn't even the best part, the best part was that the feelings were completely mutual. This wasn't just some high school experiment, we were going to be together forever, as cheesy as it may sound, it was true, we would be.

_Love me-just for bit..._

_We'll wander down, where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh..._

_Where the winds sigh..._

Author's Note: This fic is dedicated to Keith and Danny, happy anniversary!


End file.
